1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an anticoagulant-conjugated carbon nanocapsule and antithrombotic agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anticoagulants refer to the agents for preventing blood clotting, primarily comprising vitamin K antagonists (coumarin derivatives) and heparin derivatives in clinics.
Warfarin is one of the vitamin K antagonists, clinically used for the treatment of prosthetic heart valves, atrial fibrillation and ischemic strokes (Kenichi A. et al., Blood coagulation: hemostasis and thrombin regulation, Anesth Analg 2009; 108:1433-46). However, due to genetic factors, diet or similar factors, it is usually difficult to keep wafarin at an effective concentration. In addition, wafarin may have side effects like bleeding in the gastrointestinal and urinary tracts, intracranial hemorrhage or complications after administration.
On the other side, heparin derivatives are effective on acute and chronic prevention of thrombosis. Although heparin derivatives have excellent anticoagulated effects, the use is limited due to its short half-life (about 30˜90 minutes) after intravenous injection, unpredictable pharmacokinetics by subcutaneous administration, hypersensitivity and thrombocytopenia (Kenichi A. et al., Blood coagulation: hemostasis and thrombin regulation, Anesth Analg 2009; 108:143346). In addition, the efficacy of heparin may be reduced when the antithrombin activity is low, and the antithrombin activity decreases due to pregnancy, severe burn, hepatic dysfunction, nephritic syndrome, sepsis, and the use of estrogen or L-asparaginase (Kenichi A. et al., Blood coagulation: hemostasis and thrombin regulation, Anesth Analg: 2009; 108:1433-46).